The Returm
by TwilightForeverxx1
Summary: Hope you all like Braz Douglas returns leave youre nane abd ill add three nanes into my next storyxx


Hi guys it's me

I don't know if you have read Strong but if you have you will like this I don't know but does anyone ship Braz.

Btw I'm doing a Christmas story if you leave you're name I will pick three lucky people to be in my next story enjoy

"Uhh I'm a superhero should I really have to take out the trash"

"Probably not but you're doing it said Bree"

"Bree guess what said Chase"

"What said Bree"

"Douglas is coming said Chase"

"What really cool said Bree"

"Wait who is Douglas said Kaz"

"Oh he's are uncle well technically he is are dad who created us for evil purposes but then Mr Davenport stole us had then raised us in a safe environment away from evil and then there was this kid called Marcus he pretended to be are friend but then we found out that Douglas was his father and our father and that Marcus was are brother.

Said Bree"

"Cool said Skylar"

"Okay said Douglas"

"So when is he coming said Kaz"

"Soon I think said Chase"

The door opened and Douglas arrived

"Douglas you're here said Bree running over to give him a hug"

"Hi Douglas said Chase"

"Hey guys long time no see said Douglas"

"Yeh how is Misson Creek said Bree"

"Good the baby is well Tasha is debating with Donald to not but bionics in him said Douglas"

"Cool this is Oliver,Kaz, and Skylar said Chase"

"I know I heard they where moving in with superheroes said Douglas"

"Well actually I'm a superhero to said Bree"

"Yeh cool wait what said Douglas"

"I'm the worlds first Bionic superhero said Bree"

"So you still have you're bionics and you're superpowers said Douglas"

"Yeh"

"Okay cool Donnie is going to be so jealous when he finds out I get to run all the tests"

"Douglas no said Bree walking away"

"Okay fine but I will have to run some tests does Donnie know said Douglas"

"No he doesn't know said Bree"

"Okay well you're going to have to tell him some time said Douglas"

"I know but not yet said Bree"

"Okay anyway what have you guys been up to said Douglas"

"Well I got my powers back said Skylar"

"Okay cool how did you get them back said Douglas"

"Don't say it don't say it said Oliver"

"Chase got them back for me said Skylar"

"And she said it said Oliver"

"A little Elite Force Jelly Newbie her is jealous because smarty pants got Aliens powers back said Bree"

Douglas nodded

That evening they all sat down and watched a movie.

Then they went to bed everyone got there own room Skylar was with Oliver with separate rooms because Skylar always helped him with his Powers.

Chase stayed down in the Lab with his heel nerdy things.

And Bree and Kaz where at the very top because Kaz was teaching her how to use her superpowers.

Everyone was on there way to bed

Oliver had asked out Skylar and they where going on there date tommorow

Chase and Douglas where going to a geek convention

And Bree and Kaz where going to practise there powers and go and have fun after.

So everyone headed upstairs

"Night Bree said Kaz"

"Night Kaz said Bree"

"Oh and Bree don't worry about you're powers I'll help you with them even though you don't need the help said Kaz"

"Thanks Kaz said Bree you're such a good friend said Bree"

They both went of into there rooms

Kazs room was painted blue and had a flat screen in it a king sized bed a pockr table a desk and a computer

Bree's room was painted purple and blue had a king sized bed a flat room a makeup table a walk in wardrobe and a study desk and her capsule

Skylar room was painted pink a king size bed a flat screen a study desk and a computer

Olivers room was painted red a king sized bed a basketball net a football table and a computer

Chase room (aka Lab)

Had tones of new technology all the latest computers,IPods,Ipads,and IPhones and his caupsule

The night went by and everyone was asleep

Morning

"Ahh Skylar are you looking foward to our date today said Oliver"

"Yes I am said Skylar smiling"

"Chase are you nearly ready to go said Douglas"

"Yep in five minutes said Chase"

"Cool"

Chase and Douglas headed out

And Skylar was getting ready for her date with Oliver she decided to wear a hot pink dress with brown boots and did her makeup she looked really pretty

"Skylar are you ready said Oliver knocking on her door"

"Yeh come on in said Skylar"

Oliver walked in and was amazed of what he saw.

"Wow Skylar you look amazing said Oliver"

"Thanks you don't look bad yourself said Skylar laughing"

They both left smiling and laughing

Bree went down to the Lab where Kaz was and said

"Hey so can you help me with my superpowers said Bree"

"Sure said Kaz what do you need"

"Well there is this new power which I'm not sure how to control"

"Okay show me said Kaz"

"Alright said Bree"

Then all of a sudden she shot ligting out of her hands that was purple and she did her best to control it and in the end it turned out really well she could actually control it and Kaz thought her how.

"Wow well done Bree so do you wanna go out"

"Sure where"

"The Carnival said Kaz"

"Okay lets go"

Kaz's POV

I don't know lately but I feel something towards Bree I wounder if she feels the same way who I'm I kidding I'm Kaz of course she wouldn't like me.

Bree and Kaz headed of to the Carnival

Kaz tried on winning her a teddy but it didn't turn out quite as well as he hoped she ended up winning it.

"Emma sorry Bree I couldn't win you the teddy you wanted said Kaz"

"It's fine you're always helping me out said Bree"

They both stared at each other and then went of to grab Coffee.

They talked for what seemed ages but then they both decided to go on the Ferris wheel.

"Hey Kaz do you think that I'm bad at handling my superpowers said Bree"

"No of course not Bree you're probably even better then me said Kaz"

"Thanks you are such a good friend to me Kaz said Bree"

Bree's POV

Yeah I said it friend now do I feel that way about him or what we'll of course he wouldn't like me I'm plain old Bree

The Ferris wheel got stuck and the Enginners weren't scheduled to come for the next couple of hours.

So Kaz decided to fly them both home and they would grab a pizza on there way out.

"Woohoo said Bree this is so cool I wish I could do this"

"Well maybe you can I didn't know I could fly it took me a while to figure out what powers I have and I'm still figuring out new powers said Kaz"

"So what type of pizza do you want asked Kaz"

"I don't mind you choose said Bree"

"On the count of three we both say it said Kaz"

Bree nodded and then on the count of three they both said at the exact time pineapple and ham.

They both didn't realise they had so much in common

When they got back to the penthouse

Oliver,Skylar,Douglas, and Chase weren't back yet so they went up to Bree's room and then turned on a movie and ate the pizza

But they both didn't realise was that the time the movie was over it was twelve o clock

"Oh shoot said Kaz I better go to bed night Bree said Kaz"

"Night Kaz thanks for tonight Saadi Bree"

"No problem he turned around and kissed her on the cheek and then smiled and then walked of"

Bree smiled because she kind of had a crush on Kaz and she thinks he has a bit of a crush on Bree.

Morning

Bree was having a lie on when she heard a scream and then she woke up and superspeeded down stairs.

"What's wrong she asked"

"Oh Oliver just thought that he saw a spider said Skylar"

"Really I woke up because Oliver was afraid of a spider said Bree"

"Hey it was a big spider said Oliver"

"Sure said Bree"

Skylar and Bree walked of together Bree was asking how did her date go.

"So what was you're date like said Bree"

"Oh it was so amazing he flew me to a secrets picnic spot said Skylar"

"Awesome said Bree"

"How did you're day go with Kaz said Skylar"

"Great we went to the carnival and then he flew us back and we watched a movie said Bree"

"Cool so did he ask you out yet said Skylar"

"What no why would you say that said Bree"

"Oh come on Bree it's so obivious he likes you and you like him so do you said Skylar"

"I don't know maybe I think I kind of said Bree"

"Well you should go for it said Skylar"

"I don't know if he likes me he can come out to me said Bree"

"Okay got to run said Skylar talk later"

"Okay said Bree"

Skylar walked of and then Bree walked down to the kitchen.

"Hey Bree so me and Douglas where going to head out do you want to come said Chase"

"Yeh sure I'd love to said Bree"

So Bree,Chase, and Douglas all went of

"She guys I've been keeping tabs on Marcus and em I've some bad news said Douglas"

"And yeh what said Bree"

"Well he's alive said Douglas"

"What sIaid Chase and Bree"

"Yeh I can't track him or anything but guys I think he's planning something said Douglas"

"What do we do should we go back to the academy said Bree"

"No no he probably only knows about you guys so we won't put anyone else in danger said Douglas"

"You're right so we have to play it cool and do Kaz,Skylar, and Oliver know said Chase"

"Yep they do I told them on text message said Douglas"

"So are we in danger said Bree"

"Well yes and know Bree he doesn't know about you're superpowers so keep that a secret and then you can protect you and Chase said Douglas"

"Yeh okay so when do you think he will show up said Chase"

"It could be any day any time any where said Douglas"

"Yeh but will be ready lets get back to mission command and practise are powers said Bree"

"You're right said Douglas good idea"

So Bree superspeeded then back to the lab

And Skylar,Kaz, and Oliver where there.

"Hey guys said Kaz do they know"

"Yep we know said Bree"

Bree and Chase where quite worried because Marcus was back he was so powerful and they didn't have Adam or Leo with them.

"Hey don't worry if we keep on training we will kick his butt said Skylar"

They all laughed and kept on training

"Hey guys I better make sure the Tritom App is blocked said Douglas"

"Oh yeah you should said Bree and Chase"

"What is the Triton App said Kaz"

"It's an app that turns us both evil said Chase "

"Cool said Kaz"

"Not cool we are complete robots under the triton app we have no say in it it is so hard to fight it but sudden death is one of the side affects said Bree"

They all looked shocked but kept training Bree and Chase where working extremely hard because Douglas ampted up there power to the highest so they where pretty powerful and since Bree had superpowers it means that she is actually more powerful then Marcus.

That night Chase couldn't sleep so he decided to knock on Bree's door

Knock Knock

Chase entered the room to see Bree asleep he forgot that the capsule's where sound proof so he knocked on the glass.

"Ahh said Bree"

"Sorry said Chase"

"Chase what do you want asked Bree"

"Emm well I was wondering if I could sleep in you're capsule with me said Chase"

"Uhh fine come on in said Bree"

Chase was happy his older sister had let him in because for some reason he felt very scared tonight.

Is Bree and Chase had a good night sleep because they will need for the day ahead.

"Hey did you sleep alright little Bro said Bree"

"Yeh and I hate it when you call me little bro says Chase"

"Sorry little Bro said Bree"

They both laughed and headed down stairs Douglas was actually baking pancakes he had never cooked for them before.

"Wow Douglas that was really good said Bree"

"Thank you I told you I went to cooking school but no one believed me said Douglas"

"Yeh well to be honest when you told us that we thought you where going to poison us said Chase"

"Well I wouldn't blame you said Douglas"

The Lab

"Hey why are Chases eyes glowing green said Kaz they look cool"

Douglas and Bree looked at each other.

"That's the triton app they both said"

But everyone looked at Bree and then her eyes where glowing green.

"Bree Kaz Said"

"She's gone they both are Marcus had something to do with this"

"What do we do said Oliver"

"Well it's up to them to fight it wait hold on what's up with Bree she's glitching"

"Hey dad"

"Marcus he said so you have something to do with this"

"The one and only so what do you think about Chase and Bree"

"Stop it Marcus said Douglas"

"Oh I'm just getting started said Marcus"

"Wait look at Bree she's fighting it said Oliver"

"But how said Marcus"

"Her superpowers said Skylar there fighting her Bionic side"

"Her what powers said Marcus"

"That's right Bree's more powerful then you said Kaz"

Then Bree fought it of and said to Marcus.

"Hey Bree long time no see said Marcus"

"Yeh anyway bye bye great seeing yah"

Bree's then superspeeded to the screen and kicked it and then the screen was cracked then she subdued Chase and it was over so they thought?

"Hey Bree I just want to say I'm so proud of you said Kaz"

"Thanks and Kaz I sort of like you do you like me said Bree she blurted out"

He froze but then he said

"Bree will you go out with me on a date said Kaz"

"Yeh I will said Bree"

They both smiled and leaned in for a kiss

The End For Now

Hey leave you're name I'm doing a Christmas story leave you're name in the comments and I will pick the first three people to go in my Cheidtnas story and they best idea will be in my story and I will give credit to the person

If you haven't read Strong read it now on

I will do another chapter if you want


End file.
